The Little Things
by Chibijac
Summary: Black Star is a loud mouth and self absorbed, but even egotistical ninja's are observant and grow up at some point. *ONESHOT*


The Little Things

Author's Note: Yes, I'm back with yet ANOTHER Tsustar fic! So I kinda really love that One Direction Song "All the Little Things". It's super cute and inspired me! Black Star is a loud mouth and self absorbed, but even egotistical ninja's are observant and grow up at some point. *ONESHOT*

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater… or the song… but this fic is mine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Black Star wasn't very well understood. Maybe it was because he wasn't necessarily the most charismatic or whatever you'd like to call it. He wasn't sophisticated like Kid or smooth like Soul. He didn't engage in intellectual conversation like Ox, have some brooding, mysterious thing about him like Harvar, OR do whatever it was that Kilik seemed to do that had the girls calling lately. He was who he was. He liked high places, announcing his greatness, and being in the spot light. He liked eating massive portions of food, playing video games, working out and occasionally peaking in on the partner when she was bathing or changing. That's just who he was. Yeah, maybe some of his behavior had something to do with the fact people use to shun him because he was Star clan, but he was a bigger man than rumors and petty fears. He counted himself lucky, to say the least, when he managed to be teamed up with someone who took him for who he was, flaws and all.

Tsubaki was special. He knew that from the moment they met and not simply because of her abilities as a weapon or that she noticed and respected his greatness. It was more than just that. Tsubaki was… well he couldn't really sum it up in simple terms. So here he was, 18 years old and completely lost in his thoughts and reflections about the woman he had know for the past six years of his life.

There were things about Tsubaki that the assassin had grown use to, appreciated, and fell for. She didn't know this, but there were all these little things about her, that led to him eventually falling for her. For instance, the way she hums when she cooks. It this tune- he's pretty sure he's never heard it anywhere other than from her- which she hums specifically when she's cooking. He never brought himself to ask her what it was because he knew that if he did, she would notice he was watching her and then stop.

Now that he thought about her cooking, there was this cute thing- yes cute- that she did with her lips as she cooked and was concentrating. She pursed her lips ever so slightly, puckering them and wrinkling her nose when she would read something that clearly must not have been right. And when she was concentrating hard enough, she would bite down slightly to the side of her bottom lip. That alone would have him staring distractedly at her lips far longer than necessary, nearly putting himself in the awkward position of being asked if he was staring at her because they was something on her face. The quality of her food was a whole different topic. His mouth watered at the memory of the dinner she had made.

But house work aside, there were typical every day habits Tsubaki had that he was certain no one else would ever notice.

His weapon had this sweat shirt you see. It was old, kinda oversized and beat up. She liked to curl up on the couch and read in it on rainy days. He knew it used to be her brother's. He never questioned her about it. He just knew that it only came out on rainy days and the anniversary of the day she took his soul. On the flip side, due to his awesome growth spurt, he realized she had also adapted a habit of occasionally taking one of his shirts, usually on days they spent in, to lounge around in. He had only questioned her once about this new inclination only to be told that she found it mixed in her laundry and just needed something for the day. He never complained. He liked how she looked in his things.

Tsubaki was different than what people saw at school and in the community. Tsubaki was playful and sometimes bossy. She had a way about her that made him sometimes second guess if he wanted to challenge her. It was a big deal if someone could make a man as great as him falter! She also had this way of chastising him, when it was just the two of them over little things, such as cleaning up his own messes or his turn to take down the garbage. She would place her hands on her hips and sometimes get a little huffy as she looked at him from either where he sat or blankly stood over her. He supposed sometimes she found herself entertained with his comebacks during these moments because he would catch her falter and would see a hint of a smile as she turned on her heel to walk away. He loved those secret smiles. She could be snippy too. The responses she gave him when she was in one of her 'moods' would throw him for a loop and standing outside their bedroom door without a clue of what to do.

On the flip side, he had this habit he had adopted when it came to his loving partner. Sometimes he liked to poke at her. Yes, literally poke. You see, there's this spot on her right side, right in the middle of her rib cage that's super ticklish. That and her feet. He got a few bruises trying to tickle her feet, but it's all work it to hear her laugh. Her real laugh. Her full of heart, loud, sometimes with a hint of a snort at the end, laugh. He loved it/

He appreciated how she dressed. No one would have thought he paid any mind, but he wasn't blind. The assassin was certain Tsubaki never sat back and subjected him to obnoxious fashion shows. She seemed to always, already know what she wanted to wear and it was perfect. She was modest, yet still so appealing, clearly not only to him. Black Star was no idiot. He knew she was beautiful, even if she wasn't obsessed with her own appearance herself. Don't get him wrong, Tsubaki still enjoyed all the female things that he couldn't quite understand, but she wasn't like other girls he encountered… Maka excluded. To make it fair, he wanted to keep all of her as much to himself as possible.

Snapping from his thoughts, the azure haired meister glanced to his side at the woman sleeping lightly beside him. Her stirring caused him to remember something not many would believe. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was a bed hog. Yes, she fell asleep like an angel, in one place and curled up pleasantly, but as the night progressed, he was certain they would become a tangle of limbs and somehow even swap place on the bed- yes all without waking up- before waking up a tangled, cuddled mess the next morning. He couldn't count how many times he'd woken up with her arm across his chest and her body completely wrapped in the sheets.

Rolling onto his side, Black Star pulled Tsubaki to him. Instinctively, she tucked her head under his chin and placed her hand against his chest (her hands were always so soft), let out a soft breath and smiled slightly.

"G'night Star…" she murmured out sleepily. He couldn't help but to grin.

"Night, Tsu'." He said in a teasing voice.

"Love you." She answered back, her voice now dreary and full of sleep. That's right, this was something new for both of them wasn't it. This relationship. This falling for something new about each other more and more with each passing moment without any shame or fear. He pressed her lips to her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Love you too."

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth__  
__But if it's true, it's you, it's you__  
__They add up to, I'm in love with you__  
__And all these little things_

* * *

Author's Note: I've been sitting on this for a whiiiiile now lol. So I hope you guys enjoy! I've been in a hole with no inspiration or ideas for a while now so I've kinda been slacking. Not to mention work, trying to get a second job AND moving out of my parents house. To everyone who reads, reviews, shows any form of love and what not, THANKS SO MUCH!

Also, on tumblr I've mentioned wanting to develop a TsuStar week, so if anyone wants to be a part of that, let me know ;)


End file.
